Hermandad
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Por que tal vez ellos no sean hermanos de sangre, pero se quieren como si lo fueran. Viñetas.
1. Alice y Edward

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer, pero, un día no muy lejano, comprare los derechos de Jasper.

**Sumary:** Por que tal vez ellos no sean hermanos de sangre, pero se quieren como si lo fueran. Viñetas.

* * *

Las notas de la música revoloteaban juguetonamente en el aire. En aquella sala, se podía notar el ambiente de paz.

Edward dejo descansar sus dedos sobre las delicadas teclas de marfil, mientras Alice se deslizaba con una gracia propia de ella hacia el piano.

-Es hermosa- murmuro la joven con una hermosa voz de soprano.

-Es la favorita de Esme- respondió el joven de pelo cobrizo.

Alice le dedico una gran sonrisa, que Edward le devolvió. Aunque ella llevaba poco tiempo viviendo con ellos, los dos tenían una relación especial. Habían conectado desde el principio, y se llevaban bien, como los hermanos que siempre quisieron tener.

-¿Podrías tocarla de nuevo?-pregunto alegremente Alice.

Edward simplemente, asintió, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba de entre sus labios. Alice empezó a moverse como si de una bailarina se tratase. Sus pasos combinaban con las notas que Edward tocaba.

Las notas se fueron perdiendo en el aire, haciendo la danza de Alice más lenta. Cuando la nota final se entremezclo con el aire, Alice dio una vuelta llena de gracia y se dejo caer a lado de Edward, en el banquillo.

La risa de ambos rompió el silencio. Les agradaba estar juntos. Se divertían mucho, aunque Edward no lo demostrara a menudo.

Alice le dedico una enorme sonrisa, con la felicidad reluciendo en sus ojos color dorado_. Algo quería._

Edward espero el golpe. Y por fin Alice hablo.

-¿Me acompañarías de compras?- pregunto, con una voz dulce, como de niña pequeña, y con una carita de perrito abandonado.

Edward simplemente suspiro y asintió levemente con la cabeza, aunque la idea no le agradase en lo más mínimo.

_Todo fuera por su hermana favorita._

* * *

Es cortita, pero **amo **la relación de Edward y Alice como hermanos, se me hace simplemente perfecta. Alice es mi personaje favorito de la saga, junto con Jasper y Edward!! Son tan monos!!! ¡**_Diganme en que puedo mejorar!_**

Por cierto. ¿Alguien sabe como editar las malditas historias? Por más que las cambio y les pongo _save changes_, no se cambian, estoy al borde de un colapso. Subiré rápido, ¡ya que ya tengo otras dos viñetas preparadas!

_¿¿Reviews??_


	2. Jasper y Rosalie

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer, pero, un día no muy lejano, comprare los derechos de Jasper.

**Sumary:** Por que tal vez ellos no sean hermanos de sangre, pero se quieren como si lo fueran. Viñetas.

Viñeta estúpida. Autora estúpida. Yo soy estúpida. ¿Pero que se le va a hacer?

_¡¡Gracias a los reviews!! ¡¡Espero que con esta tambien se animen a dejar!! Perdon si hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía, el word no es confiable en estos días ¬¬._

* * *

Eran gemelos. O al menos eso era lo que la sociedad creía. Igual de rubios, igual de guapos- aunque Rosalie lo fuera más- los mismos ojos de un hermoso color dorado.

Pero Rosalie no estaba de acuerdo en ello. Los dos eran muy diferentes, como el agua y el aceite. O al menos eso creía ella. Después de todo, ella nunca había bebido ni una sola mísera gota de sangre, y el, por el contrario, había matado y succionado la vida de aquellas pobres personas que tuvieron la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

Pero aun así tenían que fingir ser los perfectos gemelos Cullen.

Jasper solo había tenido una hermana en su vida humana, pero no compartió mucho tiempo con ella, ya que se enlistó en la guerra.

Rosalie había tenido dos hermanos menores, de los cuales ya casi no recordaba, ya que en ese tiempo solamente le importaba ella misma.

Pero, realmente nunca creyó llegar a apreciar Jasper Whitlock. Para ella, era simplemente una persona más que entraba a la familia. Un dolor de cabeza. Alguien que no tenía el autocontrol necesario.

Pero lo supo apreciar realmente cuando por fin se sinceró con él, y le contó su historia. Cuando recordó aquellos fatídicos eventos de su cuento de hadas. Al principio pensó que el la miraría con lástima, como lo hacían la mayoría de las personas que la escuchaban. Por eso se sorprendió cuando un remanso de tranquilidad se instaló en su pecho, y ella se encontró realmente relajada.

Lo miró sorprendida, interrogándolo con la mirada. Jasper nunca había usado su poder con ella. Prácticamente con la única que lo usaba era con Alice, y por eso estaba gratamente sorprendida.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, y al observarlos se sintió _bien. _Ahora entendía por que la relación de Alice y Jasper se basaba más en las miradas que en lo físico. Cuando observo a Jasper se sintió como si de una hermana pequeña se tratara, y encontrase la protección en su _gemelo._ Jasper podía decirlo todo, responderlo, con una simple mirada.

-Gracias- murmuró Rosalie, casi inaudible.

-Todo sea por mi gemela- contestó de forma simple Jasper.

Y por primera vez, se sintió orgullosa de escuchar esa palabra. Por que ella no solamente era su hermana. Era algo más que eso. Era _su gemela_.

* * *

Puaj. Casi no me gusto-_no me gusto para nada_-, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Si. También amo la relación de jasper y Rosalie como hermanos. Son una tremenda monada nOn. No se, no sabia como unirlos, al principio pensé en un abrazo, pero luego dije "Jasper no haría algo como eso" o quien sabe XD.

_¿¿Reviews??_


	3. Rosalie y Edward

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer, pero, un día no muy lejano, comprare los derechos de Jasper.

**Sumary:** Por que tal vez ellos no sean hermanos de sangre, pero se quieren como si lo fueran. Viñetas.

A partir de esta viñeta, empezare a responder los mensajes, así que si son anónimos, déjenme un correo para que sepa donde agradecer *se va cantando*

* * *

No se llevaban bien. No era ningún secreto, todos en la familia lo sabían. El odiaba que ella fuera tan ególatra, y ella odiaba que el fuera un sabelotodo. Sus caracteres chocaban. Tal vez por que los dos siempre amaban tener la razón, o simplemente por que no congeniaba. Ninguno lo sabía.

A ella le había desesperado desde el primer momento en que lo había escuchado hablar, también, por el simple hecho de que el no la alabo como ella merecía.

Y el odiaba sus pensamiento. Siempre dirigidos hacia ella misma, como si fuera lo más importante del universo y todos tuvieran que besar el suelo por el que andará.

Pero había cosas en las que eran casi iguales. Como su amor por la música y los carros. El era el mejor músico de la familia, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Ella era la mejor componiendo coches, pero eso no significaba que el no supiera hacerlo.

Eran pequeños detalles, que los hacían congeniar solo un poco, así como el deseo de proteger a su familia.

Pero el que se llevaran mal, no significaba que Rosalie no quisiera a Edward. Lo quería, claro, después de todo, era su hermano. Un hermano con el que se la pasaba peleando todo el día, un hermano molesto y amargado. Un hermano que la sacaba de quicio, un hermano sabelotodo.

Y aunque Edward no lo demostrara a menudo, también la quería. Claro, a su manera. Después de todo era su hermana. Su egoísta y vanidosa hermana. Pero su hermana al fin.

Y ella prefería decirle la verdad, antes que mentirle. Por eso no reflexiono cuando le conto acerca de la muerte de Isabela. Por que el apreciaría la verdad. Pero sobretodo por que _extrañaba _a su hermano. Extrañaba pelear con el. Escuchar las composiciones que el mismo creaba. Extrañaba su cara de amargado. Lo extrañaba a el.

Muchos la tomaron de mala. Creyeron que a ella realmente no le importaba su hermano. Que por eso lo hizo. Que era egoísta. Pero a ella le bastaba con saber que no lo había hecho con ese fin. Por que ella no le debía cuentas a nadie. Tal vez solo al mismo Edward, y a Bella, por haberse dignado a ir, y salvarlo.

Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Edward estaba sinceramente agradecido con ella. Por que en parte, gracias a ella había vuelto a ver a Bella, gracias a ella, la razón de su existencia estaba de nuevo a su lado. Aunque claro el nunca lo admitiría, era demasiado orgulloso.

Y sobre todo, por que no le oculto la información como su familia hubiera hecho. Por que la familia siempre estaba para decirse la verdad, y la única que actuó como una verdadera hermana en ese momento fue Rosalie. _Su hermana_

* * *

Esta me quedo larga, cada vez me quedan mas, si, también me encanta la relación de Edward y Rosalie, y hay que admitirlo, en parte, fue gracias a Rosalie que Edward y Bella volvieron. Así que no la odien, odio que la odien (juego de palabras xD) si ella realmente fuera mala, Meyer la hubiera puesto como un enemigo. Y no lo hizo. Ósea, en pocas palabras Rose es buena *guiño*

**Edit:** Esta viñeta la pensaba subir en navidad, pero prefiero ponerme las pilas y ver si para Navidad tengo otra. Esta fue la última que tenía lista. (Si, lo antes escrito, ya lo tenía escrito desde que escribí la viñetita XD)

_¿¿Reviews??_


End file.
